Bilbo Baggins
'''Bilbo Baggins '''is a The Hobbit minifigure to be released in December, 2012. Lore Bilbo Baggins was an ordinary Hobbit of the Shire, until he got a visit from Gandalf. Bilbo was invited to join a party of thirteen dwarves, led by Thorin Oakenshield. The goal of the party was to travel to the Lonely Mountain, kill the dragon Smaug, and take his hoard. At first, Bilbo was hesitant, but at last he decided to go on the journey. On they're way to Rivendell, they were almost eaten by Trolls, but luckily, Gandalf tricked them into turning to stone. When they came to Rivendell, Elrond let them stay there for a while. When they set out again, they crossed the Misty Mountains, but on the way, they were captured by Goblins and brought to the Goblin King's lair. There, they were lamost killed, but Gandalf once again saved them. As they were escaping the Goblin lair, Bilbo got lost and found a golden ring. Then, ran into Gollum. The two had a riddling match, and Bilbo won. BIlbo, using the golden ring, made his way out of the tunnels, and was reunited with the dwarves and Gandalf. On the outskirts of the mountains, they were attacked by Wargs and Orcs. They climbed up a tree to escape them, and Gandalf blasted magic flames at them. The wargs eventually set the tree on fire, but the company was saved by the Great Eagles. The company went on to Beorn, a friend of Gandalf, and stayed with him for a while. Then, they went on to Mirkwood, but at this point Gandalf left them. Inside Mirkwood, they were attacked by spiders, but Bilbo, using his ring, fended them off. Then, they were captured by the Mirkwood elves and imprisoned in their halls. However, they had missed Bilbo. The Hobbit, once again using the ring, freed the dwarves, and stuffed them into barrels, in which they escaped. The party was deposited at Lake-Town, where Thorin was greeted as a king. They went on to the Lonely Mountain and opened a door inside. Bilbo snuck in, and spoke to Smaug, the dragon. Bilbo doscovered that Smaug had a weak spot, and stole a golden goblet from the dragon's hoard. The dragon noticed this, and smashed the mountainside in his anger. He then went to Lake-town, hoping to destroy it, but was killed by Bard the Bowsman.The dwarves and Bilbo barricaded the mountain, but they were confronted by Bard and the Elven-king who both demanded a share of the treasure, but Thorin refused to give them any of it and called for help from Dain, another Dwarf. Bilbo snuck out and gave Bard the Arkenstone, which Bard could use as a bribe to Thorin. Bilbo also saw that Gandalf was with Bard. Thorin found out about Bilbo's treachery and kicked him out of the Mountain. As Dain and the dwarves arrives, so did an army of Goblins. A huge battle known as the Battle of Five Armies was fought, and the Goblins were defeated when the eagles and Beorn joined the fight. However, Thorin, Fili, and Kili were killed in the battle. Bilbo said goodbye to the dwarves, and he and Gandalf returned to Bilbo's hobbit-hole. Many years later, on his 111th birthday, Bilbo handed the ring down to his cousin Frodo, and left the Shire. Bilbo went to Rivendell, where he stayed until his cousin Frodo came back from his quest to destroy the ring. Then, Bilbo, Frodo, Elrond, Gandalf, Galadriel, and Celeborn sailed to the Gray Havens. Set Appearances *79000 Riddles for the Ring *79003 An Unexpected Gathering *79004 Barrel Escape *LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Gallery BB_sad.jpg|Bilbo's alternate facial expression. 1000px-Bilbo1.jpg|Old Bilbo. Bilbo.png|Bilbo ina mini movie. Bilbo_79000.jpg|Bilbo's other variation. Ts_20120926T135243_bilbo_map.png|Bilbo with a map. Category:The Hobbit Category:Hobbit Category:Minifigure Category:Protagonist Category:2012 Category:Lore Needed